


Stop yelling at Hinata!

by Accusatori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accusatori/pseuds/Accusatori
Summary: One more stupid piece of writing! :) Pure self-insert indulgence here.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Stop yelling at Hinata!

Kageyama turned on his heel, taking a deep breath in for the loud admonition sure to follow. Hinata, knowing his setter so well, braced for impact, but before Kageyama could let in, he stopped in his tracks, looking for all the world as if he’d been confronted by a ghost.

“T—T—Riyu?” he stammered.

The rest of the team, including Hinata, whirled around to see what had the unflappable Kageyama so spooked, to see a twitching, vaguely female outline in the gym door.

A powerful, melodic voice, like that of a low flute sounded: “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, KAGEYAMA?”

All the angry tension in Kageyama’s body deflated for a moment, to be replaced by every hair on his body standing on end. “It—it’s not what—”

The woman stomped forward angrily, practically shaking the gym with her steps—surprising for such a short, though powerfully cut figure. “Don’t you dare lie and say it’s not what it looks like! You were about to start yelling at Hinata again, weren’t YOU?! What have I told you about being nicer to him? How is he ever going to think of you two as friends if you’re always making him feel bad on and off the court? I know you guys have a rivalry but this is ridiculous!”

Kageyama shrunk, literally, getting smaller and smaller, with each admonition, until he was nothing more than a featureless chibi barely big enough to fit in a purse. Next to him, realization finally dawned on Hinata. “Riyu! It’s you!”

Just like that, all the rage departed from the woman and she smiled a dazzling, beautiful smile that had the men of the volleyball club as equally terrified as awed. Kageyama remained dazed on the floor, as Riyu crossed the few steps to envelop Hinata in a giant hug. “Yes! I’m finally back from the trip to New York!”

Hinata laughed, hugging her back happily. “I didn’t recognize you at first, shrouded in shadow like that! How was your trip?”

“It was fantastic! We’ll have to catch up after your practice. I’ll even buy you a bun,” she replied cheerfully, releasing him. “Or actually…” her voice grew lower, taking on an evil tone again. She poked the motionless form of Kageyama on the ground. “This one will pay for them for us, to atone for lying to me and yelling at you unnecessarily.”

Hinata blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. “Well, it wasn’t exactly unnecessarily…”

At that, Kageyama regained his strength and returned to full form, whirling on Riyu as he had before. “What he said! He messed up and I was making sure he knew so he could improve and stop doing that! How will he ever get better if I don’t call him out each time?! And what do you even mean I lied to you?!”

“You said you’d be waiting for me at the airport, yet here you are volleyball practice! I waited for an hour for you to come pick me up and walk me home and no one showed up! I had to hail a taxi myself, and you know how much I hate getting in the car with strangers—”

The bickering continued, the two glowering at each other with their fiercest looks. Hinata laughed at the two, looking back and forth between them, trying to decide whether he should get involved. The rest of the team looked on, dumbstruck, confused as to what… exactly… was going on.

“How can she take him on like that?” Sura asked, a bit in awe. Though he was Kageyama’s senior, he found himself a bit intimidated by the first-year’s intensity, especially when he started spouting flames like that. Looking again, he jumped in shock—she had the same flames! Only… they were blue?  
The captain rubbed his chin. “I don’t know, she’s pretty intimidating herself. I’m almost more surprised that Kageyama can withstand her glare.”

“Screw all that!” Tanaka barked at the other two. “Did she say he was supposed to meet her at an airport? And moreover, how does he know such a pretty girl?!”

“Do you think she’s his girlfriend?” Ahsi asked, the first to catch on.

“No way that a girl like that would go out with Kageyama! What kind of girl would even go out with that demon?” Shino peered at the trio. “But I’m more curious how Hinata knows her… and why she defended him so much.”

The team all peered at the trio for another moment, before Coach Aiko returned from his water break. On seeing the team all clustered next to each other, doing nothing, he started yelling about getting back to work, until he saw the reason for the disruption. “Oh! Riyu, it’s you?”

The team looked at their coach, shocked. “You know her too?”  
He returned their incredulous stares evenly, shrugging. “She’s the captain of the girls’ soccer and basketball teams, and she runs cross country, too. She’s known for being vicious on the field, absolutely cool-headed off it, intensely passionate, and hardworking. Not to mention she’s an excellent writer, who has won many awards for the school and travels across the world to give readings and attend conferences. And she’s first in her class, president of the debate club, Model UN… she’s an all around over-achiever.”

The team slowly returned their gazes to the short girl, battling it out with their King of the Court. “She… she does all that? In the same amount of time as a normal human person?” Ahsi exclaimed.

“That doesn’t explain how you know her, though. Just that you’d know of her… I’ve heard rumors but you recognized her on sight,” Tsukki muttered, irritated as ever. She didn’t exactly epitomize her reputation.

“Ah, and she’s Kageyama’s girlfriend.”

The team passed out, dead on the floor from shock.

Hinata and Riyu finally caught on, catching sight of the coach now entered. “Ah! Aiko!” she called, jogging over.

“Hey there, Riyu. Back from New York already?”

She threw a giant thumbs up. “With first place, no less!”

“Ahaha! Good job!” He clapped her on the back with a powerful arm, which she took without moving an inch.

“Hey! How dare you walk away from me!” Kageyama trailed after the two, his face still in its froglike intensity, the spikes of his black hair sharp enough to kill.

Riyu paused for a moment, glancing over her shoulder at him. In the silence of the gym, her simple “pfft,” reverberated more loudly than it had right to.

“Damn, the coldness of that look would have deflated any one of us, but Kageyama’s just more enraged!” Takana blanched.

“Hey!” Aiko shouted back at Kageyama. “What do you think you’re doing, yelling at your girlfriend like that? Why are you even at practice right now? Didn’t you ask to leave early to meet her? Have you even asked her how her trip was?”

The team, recovering from their shock, snickered at their teammate now getting lectured about his love life from the volleyball coach. Riyu and Hinata joined in, which of course further irritated Kageyama. “Ya!” Riyu finally yelled at Aiko, hearing enough of his lecture. “It’s fine, I’m sure he’s got a good reason for not meeting me.” She sighed, eyes sliding to where Kageyama had stopped flaming and was closer to sulking. “He’s just so cute when he’s mad, all intense and angry, that I couldn’t help but needle him.”

Hinata snickered more, pointing to Kageyama’s face. “Look at how red his face is! They’ve been dating three months, but he still can’t bear to hear her compliment him in front of other people.”

“I AM NOT EMBARRASED!” Kageyama yelled, his face completely undermining the intensity of his shout. He lashed out, wrestling with Hinata, who yelled back, taunting him for how obvious his embarrassment really was.


End file.
